delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vamadur Conflict
The Vamadur Conflict was a long running Star Wars campaign that chronicled the events surrounding the dark side entity Vamadur and his rise to galactic prominence and his defeat by Zalamar Velo and Zophial Sorush. Dramatis Personae *'Zalamar Velo' - Zalamar was a human Jedi, who died in the final confrontation with Vamadur. (KIA) *'Zophial Sorush' - Zophial was a Zeltron and skilled force user with mixed loyalties. Commited suicide shortly after the final battle. *'Rasha Boon' - Younger sister of Isaac Boon. Died rescuing Zalamar during the Second battle of Thule. (KIA) *'Isaac Boon '- Grand Lord of the Imperial Knights, former padawan of Trask Largero. (KIA) *'Norag Munuk-' an unstoppable hunter-killer serving Lord Rai. *'Lord Rai' - a seemingly immortal servant of Vamadur. *'Vamadur' - A dark side spirit and primary antagonist. (KIA) *'Jobe Flagg' - Imperial Knight Captain of Covert Operations. *'Glick '- an Ubese assassin that died attempting to assassinate Rasha Boon. (KIA) *'Ibis Kark' - an Anzat assassin *'Mikel Omas '- Jedi Knight romantically linked to Jade Faraday, eventually had a son whom he named after Zalamar. *'Nomi Fel' - Originally third in line for the throne, Nomi eventually became Empress after the death of her brother Julian. *'Jade Faraday' - Daughter of the famous Jedi shadow, Russle. Jade lead the Jedi Strike Team. *'Count Odin V' - Current Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Master of Jobe Flagg and Trask Largero. *'Trask Largero' - Master of Zalamar Velo. Died during the Second battle of Thule. (KIA) *'Kelko' - a mysterous Rodian. *'Lucien Fel' - Crowned Prince of the Empire. Vessal for Vamadur. (KIA) *'Julian Fel' - Second Prince of the Empire. Vessal for Vamadur. (KIA) *'Voren Fel '- Father of Lucien, Julian, and Nomi. Assassinated by either Lucien or Vamadur. (KIA) *'Aden'Kel '- an Infamous bounty hunter *'Ruulik '- Master of Count Odin (MIA) *'Tad'Kel' - Leader of the Mandalorians. Uncle of Aden'Kel. *'Grand Admiral Saul Nevak' - Chiss admiral in the Imperial Military. Served under Emperors Voren, Lucien, and Julian before defecting to Empress Nomi Fel's navy. *'Lynn Nevak-Boon' - Wife of Isaac Boon and daughter of Saul Nevak. Murdered by Trask Largero. (KIA) *'Steve '- A Mandalorian serving the Empire. Timeline *Started with Zalamar and Zophial training on Ossus *Lord Rai attacked the temple and dueled Count Odin and Rasha Boon while Zalamar and Zophial protected the younglings. *Rasha was mortally wounded, but was healed by Zalamar’s Dark Healing. *Zalamar and Zophial are transferred into the JedI Shadow Program on Telos IV. *Rasha is captured and taken to Bastion. *Zalamar and Zophial mount a rescue mission to save her. *Rasha is rescued, Twi’lek Imperial Knight lost an arm, Bastion Imperial Knight Ministry is destroyed. *Sometime later Zalamar and Zophial travel to Thule. Zophial discovers his sith heritage and keeps it secret. He begins his fall to the dark side. *Zalamar and Zophial meet Princess Nomi Fel and her brother Julian. Julian begins to recolonize Thule. *Nomi runs away from Thule with Zophial. The two crash land on a Killik colony, becoming Joiners in the hive. *The Killik nest is wiped out but Mandalorians. *Zophial and Nomi are captured by Lord Wraith, of the Imperial Knights, and taken to Bastion. *Zophial’s jaw is removed by Wraith. *Zophial poses as a Mandalorian guard for Nomi. *Zalamar attempts to save Rasha from her brother Isaac, but she is eventually taken into Imperial custody. *Zalamar and Rasha reunite onboard a Star Destroyer as Rasha kills the assassin Glick. *Sometime later it is revealed that Julian has been possessed by the spirit of Vamadur, a entity of pure dark side. Lord Rai is his lieutenant and has been collecting his soul fragments for eons. *Battle of Thule - Trask Largero dies in the fighting, Zalamar is caught in stasis inside Vamadur’s inner sanctum, Galactic Alliance victory. Zophial flees into Yuuzhan Vong space. *Zophial seeks sanctuary with Jobe Flagg. He spends the next tens years studing the dark side in a science facility located in an asteroid. *Second Battle of Thule - Zalamar is rescued by Imperial-Alliance forces led by Rasha Boon. Rasha dies during the attack. *Norag Munuk is released from his slumber by Lord Rai. He returns to service of Vamadur. *Norag begins searching the galaxy for Zalamar Velo. *Jade Faraday and Zalamar Velo duel Norag in the streets of Coruscant. *The Salvation Fleet is defeated by the joint efforts of the Fel Loyalists and Galactic Alliance. The Specter of Oblivion is destroyed, but Princess Nomi managed to escape. Zophial loses his connection to the force. Isaac Boon, Zalamar Velo, and Vamadur are killed in the final battle. *Nomi Fel is crowned Empress of the Galactic Empire. *Zophial Sorush commits suicide knowing that the Moff counsil will never allow an alien to be with the Empress. Locations *Ossus Jedi Temple *Telos Jedi Shadow Academy *Korriban Temple *Thule *Bastion *Shogun Category:Star Wars Category:Campaign